1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for improving reading comfort and increasing interest in reading by use of colored transparent overlays.
2. Description of Related Art
Many methods of teaching reading are known, such as the phonics system. However, there are few products and little information available on ways to enhance the reading ability of a person who already reads, or ways to encourage children to continue to read outside the classroom. One existing system is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,640, issued Oct. 9, 1990, to H. L. Irlen. This system (the "Irlen System") is used for children and adults who suffer from a functional disorder referred to as the "Irlen Syndrome of scotopic sensitivity." In the Irlen System, the patient is tested to identify one specific color and color density that ameliorates the patient's symptoms. The patient is then fitted with glasses having lenses of the prescribed color and color density.
The Irlen System is specifically for persons suffering from scotopic sensitivity. Additionally, the Irlen System is relatively expensive in that it requires testing by a trained professional and manufacture of specially designed lenses for each individual. There is a need for a device and/or method to improve reading comfort for all persons whether or not they suffer from any diagnosed disorder. Additionally, there is a need for a device and/or method to increase interest in reading, particularly in children.